


It's Raining

by FiKate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first night together, Charles and Erik wake up to a rainy morning and find an excuse not to get out of bed.</p><p>Written for the 50 Reasons to have sex fic fest. <a href="http://jennalynn.dreamwidth.org/2710492.html">DW</a> <a href="http://misslucyjane.livejournal.com/2935013.html">LJ</a> Number 11-It's raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Raining

Charles has never been able to sleep in, he tries as hard as he can but he can feel other awake minds around him and wishes to know what they’re doing. Today though he would much rather stay in bed, because he can feel Erik beside him and the duvet is just the right weight. Carefully he tried to shift enough to see if Erik’s awake without actually rousing him. He could look into his mind but he’d rather not especially if he’s asleep, dreams are best left to dreaming.

Perhaps if he turned onto his back then he wouldn’t dislodge Erik’s arm across his chest and checked before possibly going back to sleep, but Raven will be expecting her coffee. She knows his habits far too well and if he isn’t there making tea or coffee when she wakes up then she’s bound to see who he’s with even when she knows he wants her not to. Her reasoning which he thinks is false is that he won’t tell her and he’s too good at keeping secrets and it’s not like whoever he slept with won’t be having breakfast. It’s just that this is Erik and he’s not sure he wants to have that conversation yet, sometimes it would be nice to have telekinesis along with telepathy then he could get the coffee going from here.

Maybe he could let Raven know that he’s sick, but she’d know that was a lie. He sighed and Erik turned his head and opened his eyes, “What was that for?”

“Oh, that, nothing. It’s raining,” The roof always seemed to make rain sound even louder and Charles loved it but he didn’t want to get up.

Erik laughed and Charles felt the joy in his mind and the vibrations where their bodies met, “You want to stay in bed because it’s raining?”

“I didn’t say that. I was simply noting that it’s raining,” Erik’s amusement and pleasure warmed Charles’ mind as he shifted up to look at him properly and kissed him, it was a careful kiss as last night had been intense and unexpected.

The kiss grew longer and Erik said in his thoughts, _Nothing to regret?_

 _No,_ As he thought it, Charles opened more of his mind to Erik and shared the joy he found in sex with connected thoughts and memories of the feel of Erik’s harder body against his.

Erik groaned as Charles smiled against his kiss before moving to press himself along Erik’s lean body. In his mind there was heat and want as Erik caressed his back and he shifted enough that their hardening cocks rubbed against each other.

Their thoughts and words blurred together into requests for there and that mixed with groans and Charles couldn’t tell if he was more aroused from the touches or the emotions and sensations. He came first, pressing himself into Erik and could feel how close he was. There was a long moment between as Erik kissed him, his hand tangling and insistent in his hair and again there was pleasure and passion.

They laid against each other, sweat mixing for long minutes before Erik said, his voice husky and satisfied, “It’s raining?”


End file.
